<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Whore of the Clock Tower by Venus_Celestina (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049288">The Whore of the Clock Tower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Venus_Celestina'>Venus_Celestina (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Venus_Celestina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Tohsaka, a well known mage and the winner of the 5th Holy Grail War. Despite her accolades and reputation, she still managed to end up near penniless due her poor handling of  money. Well, what's the better way to make money than selling yourself? To be honest, nothing.</p><p>During her sexual adventures in the Clock Tower, Rin manages to meet old faces, find new fetishes and eventually, find a completely new side of herself.</p><p>At first, the word 'Whore' is just and insult. In the end, it rather accurately describes Rin. </p><p>This is the story of Rin Tohsaka, the Whore of the Clock Tower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Whore of the Clock Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 1: 28th of January 2021<br/>Chapter 2: Soon...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin Tohsaka has proven time and time again, that she is an extremely capable magus. When she was little, her father, Tokiomi, already gave her a lot of responsibility, which she carried out without any problems. When the time was right, she even took over the House of Tohsaka’s in Fuyuki. And her greatest accomplishment, winning the 5<sup>th</sup> Holy Grail War, with her Servant, Saber, the King of Knights herself. That once in a lifetime victory pretty much gave her a free pass to the Clock Tower, in London. The Clock Tower is widely regarded as a place that only houses the most skillful mages. And currently, the head of the Tohsaka lineage, was one of them. However, Rin Tohsaka had a weakness. A weakness that has followed her through her entire life. A weakness that has made her life much harder than it was necessary. Despite excelling in almost every area needed (besides electronic devices), she always had an issue with a one certain commodity. One, that was usually one of the most important ones…</p><p>Rin laid on her back on her bed with a sour expression on her face. She once again picked up her phone from beside her and opened her bank account. She took a deep breath and lifted the phone clearly in front of her face. This was already the third time she had done this, and once again, the number was still the same. 300 yen. A mere 300 yen. Rin gritted her teeth as anger started to consume her. Unconsciously, she started to grip her phone harder and harder in her hand. All kinds of nasty words to describe the situation came into her mind, but she held her tongue. ‘What was the point?’ Those were the words that ran trough her head as she lightened her squeeze. She dropped the phone back where she took it from and sighed deeply. No amount of swearing would give her more money, she knew that. She placed one of her hands on face and rubbed her temples.</p><p>Rin always asked herself ‘where has my money gone?’, but inside, she always knew the answer. And to be honest, it was an easy answer: ‘She spent it all’. Living in the Clock Tower has its perks. The Mage Association cover most of their costs, like rent, food and stuff like electricity and water. However, money, that was up the residents themselves. Usually, the residents take all kinds of busy jobs to keep their pickets full. That applied to Rin as well. Maybe it was the timing or maybe someone just didn’t like her, but the only job she managed to get was a mere cleaning job at the lab. Pay was poor and the job itself was just boring scrubbing of the vials other mages had used. Poor quality wasn’t the only problem. Rin was currently doing research of her own. And if it was up to her, she wanted to spend time with it as much as possible, which obviously meant she didn’t work any extra hours to get some additional cash, only the required amount. On top of that, the gem magic she was using, was extra expensive, which obviously ate a large chunk of her savings. There was a second issue though, that had to do with her ego…</p><p>When she moved to the Clock Tower few years back, she didn’t want to look like a commoner, especially in the eyes  of a certain Scandinavian noble. Her dear ‘friend’ Luviagelita Edelfelt also resided in the Clock Tower. So, with the little money she had left, she tried to match Luvia’s lifestyle when ever she could. With disastrous consequences. Trying to buy expensive dresses and high-brow services all the time was something that she could never keep doing for long. Somehow, she had managed to keep herself out of complete bankruptcy for a quite a while, but finally, her the latest dress she bought caused the house of cards to fall, and she found her staring at her own, near empty back account. Her unpleasant part-time job couldn’t help her now. No amount of vial-cleaning could earn her enough money immediately. Beside, she was pretty sure that the professor disliked her because of her unreliable work. So, even her sole source of money started to run dry.</p><p>When she checked her bank account for the first time earlier that day, she immediately went to Luvia as a last resort. Even though their relationship had been rocky, she still hoped Luvia would have a heart. She was wrong. After hearing Rin’s confession, Luvia’s first reaction was her trademark laugh. Quickly however, that laugh turned into a genuine laugh, which just wouldn’t stop. Eventually, Luvia was smacking her sofa pillows while holding her stomach due to how much she was laughing. Realizing Rin was broke was a victory to her in every way possible. Despite seething inside, Rin decided to take it all. She just stood there and allowed Luvia to have her fun. She still held onto that last straw. Maybe, just maybe, she would help her out. Luvia herself was an absurdly rich noble from the North, so she couldn’t really relate in Rin’s demise in the first place. To her, someone having no money meant they were just a mere servant or worse…</p><p>While laying on her bed, Rin now had both of her hands covering her face. When Luvia had finally stopped laughing, her response was like a dagger, right through Rin’s heart, with absolutely no mercy.</p><p>
  <em>“If you’re that desperate for money Toosaka, just whore yourself out for money.”</em>
</p><p>And what was even worse, was the fact that Rin was actually considering it. She was confident enough on her looks, that she knew that she could actually make money with prostitution, but… To lower herself to do something like that… to disgrace the Tohsaka name… Just the thought made her stomach turn. In fact, she felt like throwing up. Just toying around with the idea was like a complete violation against everything she stood for. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like it all. She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream. But no… not here… not inside these walls…</p><p>But… still… Rin squeezed her hands to fists and punched her pillow. Despite all the shame attached to it, it was still ridiculously easy money. She knew it. She knew it would solve all of her problems, quite fast in fact.</p><p>Rin stood up and walked in front of a large person sized mirror and took a good look of herself.</p><p>
  <em>“Would I really ruin something this beautiful…”</em>
</p><p>It was only when she saw her own reflection, when she realized that her eyes were moist from tears. She hated the idea, that she had been cornered like this. Was there no other way? I guess not…</p><p>Rin took a one final breath and blew out the air. She mentally prepared her and with her hands, dried her tears.</p><p>
  <em>“If I’m going to do this, I’ll at least make sure, that I’ll do it well. I can’t ruin the name ‘Tohsaka’ by making a complete fool out of myself.”</em>
</p><p>Rin had steeled her mind. Rin had made her decision. If prostitution is something she’ll have to do, she can at least be the best prostitute around.  Reputation is a reputation.</p><p>Still, whether she liked it or not, from here on out, she will always be known as <em>The Whore of the Clock Tower.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and welcome! If you found this one and reached all the way down here, THANK YOU!!</p><p>I hope you'll enjoy this little story of mine. I can't say anything from the length yet, but I at least try to make it +5 chapter at the least.</p><p>This will be a project I'll update in between other fanfics I'll write.</p><p>Upcoming kinks include: Lesbian, Futa, Threesome, Double Penetration, Masturbation, BDSM, toys and other stuff I come up with :3<br/> </p><p>Feedback? - APPRECIATED!<br/>Comments? - APPRECIATED!<br/>You being an awesome person? - APPRECIATED!</p><p>You want to, you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/celestina_venus">Twitter</a>! Random posts, polls, updates.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>